


Greatness is in Your Blood

by VanillaMostly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When she was small she would sometimes don her brother’s clothing as a lark. She was always startled by how differently men treated her when they thought that she was Jaime. Even Lord Tywin himself . . ." - A Feast for Crows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatness is in Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ars_belli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_belli/gifts).



 

 

Cersei, for the longest time, thought she and Jaime were one and the same. They looked so alike, they liked the same kind of food, they had the same habits and they just knew everything about each other. She always felt that instead of being another body, Jaime was just an extension of herself.

 

That was why, she just didn’t understand: if they were the one and the same, why is it that Father would have Jaime study privately with him in his solar? And never Cersei?

 

It wasn’t fair, she told Mother. “I know more letters than Jaime does, and I’m better at numbers too.”

 

“My smart little lioness,” Mother would say with an affectionate kiss. “I’ll have a talk with your father.”

 

But the talks must not have worked, because nothing changed.

 

**

 

Jaime didn’t even like the private lessons. He would rather play at swords with the other boys in the courtyard, or ride his horse, or anything outside, really. He didn’t like sitting in a room and studying maps.

 

“I don’t know why you’re jealous,” he said to Cersei. “I’m telling you, it’s _dreadfully_ boring.”

 

Cersei folded her arms. “It’s the fact that Father chooses _you_ , and never me!”

 

Jaime just rolled his eyes.

 

Suddenly Cersei had an idea.

 

“Jaime,” she said breathlessly, pouncing on top of him.

 

“Geroff,” he said, muffled by her thick golden hair.

 

“Let’s play a game!”

 

Jaime frowned. “But Mother doesn’t like our kissing games…”

 

“Not that. A different game!”

 

Jaime seemed mildly interested.

 

“I’ll pretend to be you, and you pretend to be me!”

 

“ _W-w-what!_ ” Jaime spluttered. “ _Why!_ ”

 

“Didn’t you say you hated the lessons? I’ll take your place. And you can do whatever you want for the whole day.” Cersei cupped his face. “I bet we could fool them, me dressed like you and you dressed like me. Oh, it’ll be funny, Jaime, won’t it!”

 

Jaime looked doubtful, but Cersei was used to handling this. A little bit of arm-pulling and eyelash-batting would do the trick in the end. Which they did.

 

**

 

Cersei was most worried about Mother (she had a feeling Mother would be able to tell at once), but Mother was not feeling well today again because of the new babe in her stomach---which was nothing to be happy about, of course, but it meant she would keep to her bed all day. Cersei, with her hair pulled up and Jaime’s breeches on her hips, felt bolder than ever. She strode down the corridors, breaking into a run because she could.

 

“Aren’t you spirited today, little lord,” the servants called after her, laughing.

 

_That’s right. I’m a little lord now, not a little lady. They can’t tell me to behave like one!_

 

She felt a little sorry for Jaime, stuck in that stupid uncomfortable thing called a dress, but Jaime only had to suffer for a day. _She_ only got to enjoy _this_ for a day!

 

She ran and cartwheeled and jumped until she was winded and panting. Still catching her breath, she headed to Father’s solar.

 

Father was deep in his books when she entered. She hung close to the door, not wanting to disturb him while he was thinking. She loved Father’s solar, loved the tall shelves and the stately carpet and drapes. But most of all, she loved watching Father work at his grand desk, so focussed and serious.

 

At last she said softly, “Father?”

 

Father looked up at her. There was a pause as Cersei wondered if Father had seen through her disguise. Then he nodded and said, “Take a seat, Jaime.”

 

Cersei did so, struggling to contain her excitement.

 

“Jaime, tell me what you learned at our last lesson.”

 

Cersei could feel her grin sliding off her face. She had not thought to ask Jaime for a summary.

 

Father, not looking up from his parchment, sighed.

 

“Jaime, how many times do I have to remind you? These lessons are important. You need to pay attention. You may be young, but… It is never too early to prepare.” Father frowned. “There is too much to learn about ruling.”

 

“Ruling?” Cersei was intrigued.

 

“You are my heir. One day Casterly Rock will be yours to rule.” He had put down his quill and was looking at Cersei now, green eyes on green. “And more, should you want it.”

 

“I want it,” Cersei said, the words slipping from her mouth, as natural and quick as her own breath.

 

“Good,” said Father with a small smile. Just the sight of that sent another deep thrill through Cersei’s heart. Father almost _never_ smiled, other than to Mother. “You are indeed my son.”

 

 _Son._ Cersei blinked. She had forgotten Father was speaking to Jaime, and not her.

 

“Father--- what of Cersei?” she asked carefully, and shyly.

 

Father looked surprised. “Cersei?”

 

“Can she rule with me? One day?”

 

When Father didn’t respond immediately, Cersei added, “She’s smarter than me, Father. She’ll be better at it.” _Sorry, Jaime, but it’s true._

 

The sudden coldness of her father’s tone took her aback. “I don’t want you to speak like that again.”

 

Cersei stared, confused.

 

“I know you love your sister, but enough is enough. I’ve seen how she leads you around. Jaime, Cersei cannot stay by your side forever. Her place will be with her husband and children in the future, not with you. It’s time you started thinking for yourself.”

 

Cersei was still as she absorbed this.

 

Father’s voice was somewhat more gentle as he continued, “Jaime, remember that you are a Lannister. Greatness is in your blood. However, I will need things from you, too. Greatness is never realised without hard work. Do you understand, Jaime?”

 

Under Father’s stern gaze, Cersei could only say, “Yes, Father.”

 

Father nodded slowly, watching her. At last he laid a stack of parchment in front of her and a quill. “Now, I’ll go over again, what happened at Castamere…”

 

**

 

“You’re back, _finally_ ,” cried Jaime. _“_ I’ve been waiting _forever_.”

 

Cersei returned Jaime his clothing and put her own back on without comment. Jaime misunderstood her strange mood.

 

“Cersei? Did he find out?”

 

Cersei shook her head. Jaime cheered. “This is great. Next time you can---”

 

“Jaime,” interrupted Cersei. “Do you think I would make a good lord of Casterly Rock?”

 

“But girls can’t be lords,” said Jaime.

 

Cersei looked at him for a moment, then looked away. “Never mind,” she said.

 

* * *

 

 

When Father finally summoned Cersei to his solar, and not Jaime, years had passed and Cersei was no longer a child. She had flowered, lost her maidenhead, and kept many secrets. She was a woman grown.

 

This time, her father was old. Not old and weak, as Cersei could never imagine him to be old and weak, but if you knew to look for it, you could see the creases around his eyes and between his brows. He had lost his wife and not smiled for a long, long time.

 

This time, a war had waged and ended with bloodshed. It was the end of an era and the beginning of a new one. This time, the Lannisters would rise on top again. Cersei knew this, because she knew her father.

 

Which was why, even before Father spoke, Cersei beat him to the crux of the matter:

 

“Father, do you wish to wed me to Robert?”

 

Tywin turned to look at her, as if surprised she was capable of deducing. Of course he was surprised. He never expected anything from Cersei other than her pretty face.

 

“I did promise you you will be queen,” he told her.

 

_You promised me a dragon prince, and now you give me his murderer._

 

Cersei stood across from her father, staring into his green eyes. The same shade of green as hers. They all said she was the mirror beauty of her mother, but Cersei always wanted to believe she had her father’s eyes.

 

“Father, do you think I will make a great queen?”

 

She could almost remember a distant voice from a little girl, once asking a similar question.

 

“You are my daughter,” answered Lord Tywin. “Greatness is in your blood.”

 

She could almost remember the distant voice from a man, once giving a similar reply, if to the wrong person.

 

Cersei bent her head and smiled. She knew this was the closest she would ever get to what she wanted to hear.

 

“Yes, Father. I will marry him. I will be queen.”

 

_I will show the world, and show you, Father, of how great I will be._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ars_belli, hope you like this! I really like exploring parent-child relationships and Tywin and Cersei have such an interestingly dysfunctional one so thanks for this prompt! It is not as long as I wanted it to be but wahh.. Also I didn't have too much time to edit so cross my fingers there aren't too many mistakes. And hopefully I didn't sound so American...


End file.
